Der Schlimmste Tag Seines Lebens
by nayru-kleinefee
Summary: Severus Snape und der Tag, den er ganz sicher nicht so schnell vergessen wird...


**Dementi:** Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch habe ich sonstige Rechte an ‚Harry Potter'. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

**Warnung:** In dieser Geschichte wird eine homosexuelle Beziehung angedeutet. Sofern dies jemandem missfällt, bitte ich, hier mit dem Lesen aufzuhören.

**A/N:**   
Diese Geschichte ist ein **Geburtstagsgeschenk für meine liebste kleine Schwester Holla-die-Waldfee**. Es ist zwar mein erster Versuch HP-Fanfiktion zu schreiben, aber ich denke, ich habe es trotzdem ganz nett hinbekommen. (Vermutlich weil Snape darin vorkommt und Alan Rickman zufällig der einzige Grund ist, warum ich mir die Filme ansehe...)   
Aber wie auch immer...   
Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Holla! Ich hoffe, dass du in deinem nächsten Lebensjahr alle deine Träume (oder wenigstens einige davon) wahrmachen kannst und weiterhin so wundervolle Fanfics schreiben wirst.   
**Deine große Schwester Nayru** (in weiter Ferne und mit Sehnsucht nach Dir)

* * *

**Der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens**   
von nayru-kleinefee   
Beta: EveAndRose

Bereits in dem Moment, in dem mein Weck-Zauber mich aus dem Land der Träume reißt, weiß ich:

Dies wird der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens.

Stöhnend richte ich mich auf, verlasse widerstrebend mein Bett und mache mich fertig für einen weiteren Tag gefüllt mit unfähigen Zauberschülern, aufdringlichen Kollegen und dem alltäglichen Chaos, das Hogwarts einfach ausmacht.

Also ein Tag wie jeder andere in meinem Leben, richtig?

Falsch.

Heute wird schlimmer. Schlimmer als der Tag, an dem Harry Potter auf diese Schule kam. Schlimmer als der Tag, an dem dieser Dummkopf Longbottom in meinem Unterricht den Kessel mit Färb-mich-pink-Trank hat explodieren lassen. Schlimmer als der Tag, an dem unser verehrter Schulleiter bemerkt hat, dass ich ja nie auszugehen scheine, und entschied, dass seine kleine Schwester doch sooo gut zu mir passen würde.

Heute wird schlimmer. Ich weiß es.

Und all das nur, weil unser geliebter Schulleiter es sich hat einfallen lassen, gestern seine Akten (Akten! Wozu braucht eine Zauberschule Akten?!) zu sortieren, und dabei die Entdeckung gemacht hat, was heute für ein Tag ist. Verdammt, ich hatte gehofft, es bis zu meiner Pensionierung geheim halten zu können. (Oder bis ich durch einen schlecht gebrauten Zaubertrank und dessen Explosion ums Leben komme – je nach dem, was zuerst erfolgt.)

Ich seufze. Ob es wohl irgendjemandem auffallen würde, wenn ich mich heute einfach unter meinem Bett verstecken würde? Hmmm... Ich habe in all den Jahren, in denen ich hier schon unterrichte, noch nie gefehlt, also... vermutlich schon.

Mist.

Also wohl kein Entkommen. Dann kann ich nur noch meinen Rücken straffen, meinen Sprich-mich-an-und-du-wirst-es-bereuen-Blick(TM) aufsetzen und hoffen, dass dieser Tag möglichst schnell vorüber gehen wird.

Also gut, dann los. Du schaffst das, Severus Snape!

Frühstück. Es klingt vielleicht seltsam, aber ich mag Frühstück. Oder nein, sagen wir besser: Wenn ich eine Mahlzeit mögen würde, dann wäre es am ehesten das Frühstück. Frühstück in Hogwarts ist meistens leise, müde und ganz und gar Ich-bin-zu-müde-um-dich-zu-nerven-also-lass-ich-dich-in-Ruhe. Also vollkommene Glückseligk-

„Sag mal, Severus... Was hast du denn so geplant für deinen großen Tag?"

„Nichts, Albus", zische ich zwischen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hervor. War ja klar, dass ich meine bevorzugte Mahlzeit nicht in Ruhe genießen kann, oder?

„Oh, das ist aber schade." Albus wackelt mit seinen umfangreichen Augenbrauen. „Was hältst du dann von einer kleinen Party mit dem Rest des Lehrk-"

„Ich habe vollkommen vergessen, dass ich doch noch etwas vorhabe", sage ich hastig. „Tut mir leid, Albus." Ich könnte versuchen, mich mit meinem Kopfkissen zu ersticken.

„Etwas Besseres als eine Feier mit deinen Kollegen?"

„Ja. Tut mir leid." Etwas Besseres? Ich könnte mir meinen Zauberstab ins Auge stechen. Wiederholt.

„Oh. Wie schade."

„Ja. Wirklich." Ich widme mich wieder meinen Spiegeleiern, aber mein Frühstück ist schon jetzt ruiniert.

Ich hasse diesen Tag.

Doppelstunde Zaubertrankunterricht mit der Klasse von Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom und Konsorten. Großartig. War ja klar.

Aber irgendwas ist seltsam heute...

Potter und Malfoy werfen sich böse Blicke zu? Check.

Granger hebt beim Melden fast von ihrem Stuhl ab? Check.

Longbottom versteht nichts? Check.

Hmmm...

Das macht mich jetzt langsam wahnsinnig! Irgendwas ist faul hier, aber ich kann einfach nicht sagen, was. Und alles, was meine Schüler tun, ist auf ihren Plätzen zu sitzen, nach vorne an die Tafel zu sehen und meinen Anweisungen zuzuhör-

Das ist es!

„Mir scheint, Sie alle sind heute besonders aufmerksam", bemerke ich leise. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass niemand von Ihnen vorhat, einen dummen Streich zu spielen und seinem Haus damit etliche Punkte zu kosten..."

„Aber nein, Professor", versichert mir Granger.

„Wir dachten nur", erklärt Potter, „dass wir heute ganz besonders aufmerksam sein sollten, weil Sie doch heute G-"

„Überraschungstest!", belle ich hastig. „Schreiben Sie alle bekannten und unbekannten Verwendungsmöglichkeiten von Elfentränen auf!"

Ich hasse diesen Tag!

Mittagessen. Meine zweitliebste Mahlzeit. Die Schüler und meine Kollegen sind geschafft vom Vormittag und sehen mit Grauen den Nachmittag immer näher rücken. Deshalb kommt auch niemand auf die Idee, mich zu ner-

„Severus!"

„Ja, Sybil?", grolle ich. Großartig. Genau die durchgeknallte Gewitterziegen-Glaskugelfanatikerin- ich meine natürlich _Kollegin_, die ich jetzt am wenigsten ertragen will.

„Severus, mein geschätzter Kollege!", flötet sie. „Ich bin gekommen, um dir deine Zukunft weis zu sagen!"

„Womit habe ich das verdient?", stöhne ich, bevor ich mich zusammenreißen kann.

„Wie bitte?!" Wie schafft diese Frau es nur, sogar bei einer Frage ein Ausrufezeichen _hörbar_ zu machen?

„Ich sagte: ‚Was verschafft mir die Ehre?'", murmele ich und wage einen Blick zu meinen übrigen Kollegen. Ja, wie ich mir dachte: Auf allen Gesichtern eine Mischung aus Mitleid, Schadenfreude und Erleichterung, dass es mich trifft und nicht sie.

„Na, aber das ist doch sonnenklar!", zwitschert die Trelawney. „Wo heute doch so ein bedeutender Tag für dich ist!"

Ich glaube, wenn ich die Zähne noch fester zusammenbeiße, brechen sie ab. Aber vielleicht kann ich dann heute frei nehmen...

„Man hat schließlich nur einmal im Jahr-"

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Sybil", unterbreche ich sie. „Aber mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich einen Kessel auf dem Feuer stehen gelassen habe. Bitte entschuldige." Bei den letzten Worten bin ich schon fast bei der Tür.

Ich hasse diesen Tag!!

Doppelstunde Zaubertrankunterricht mit der Klasse, in der die Weasley-Zwillinge sind. Kann der Tag noch besser werden?

„Professor?"

„Ja, Mr. Weasley, was gibt es denn jetzt?"

„Wissen Sie, wir dachten... wo doch heute so ein besonderer Tag für Sie ist...", fängt Zwilling Nummer 1 an.

„Da könnten wir doch statt Zaubertränke zu brauen einen Kuchen backen!", kräht Zwilling Nummer 2 dazwischen.

Ich hasse diesen Tag!!!

Abendessen. Ich muss nur noch diese einzige Mahlzeit hinter mich bringen, danach kann ich mich in meinem Bett verkriechen und so tun-

„Sehr verehrte Kollegen, liebe Schüler." In meiner hoffnungsvollen Trance habe ich überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass Albus aufgestanden ist.

Wäre ich nicht überzeugtester Atheist, würde ich jetzt beten, dass er nicht das tut, von dem ich befürchte, dass er es tun wird.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, ist heute ein ganz besonderer Tag." Der Schulleiter lächelt. „Für unseren geschätzten Severus Snape."

Okay, das war's. Zahlen, bitte, und dann reiche man mir einen Strick.

„Und ich dachte, dass man einen solchen Tag mit einem Liedchen feiern sollte", fährt Albus fort. „Und welches Lied wäre da besser geeignet als ‚Ha-"

Ich fliehe nicht. Ich trete einen kontrollierten (wenn auch etwas hastigen), strategischen Rückzug an, der mich zufällig im Höllentempo aus der Großen Halle befördert.

ICH HASSE DIESEN TAG!!!

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer öffne ich die Tür zu meinem Raum, dann schließe ich sie wieder, lehne mich mit dem Rücken dagegen und schließe die Augen. Der Tag war schrecklich. Aber wenigstens hat niemand diese grauenvollen Worte gesa-

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Severus!"

NEEEEEIIIIIN!!!

„Severus?"

„Was tust du hier, Lucius?", frage ich, ohne meine Augen zu öffnen.

„Ich wollte dir dein Geburtstagsgeschenk geben, Severus. Schließlich wird man nicht jeden Tag-"

„Bitte!" Ich fuchtele abwehrend mit den Armen. „Bitte sprich nicht mehr darüber!"

„Hat da jemand Probleme mit dem Älterwerden?", fragt Lucius in seinem Ich-tue-so-als-hätte-ich-Mitleid-dabei-amüsiere-ich-mich-prächtig-Tonfall(TM).

Oh Gott, ich liebe diesen Tonfall. Allerdings nur, wenn er an andere als mich gerichtet wird.

„Ich habe Probleme mit Geburtstagen", antworte ich. „Besonders mit meinen eigenen."

„Warum?"

„Weil alle dann so widerwärtig freundlich sind. So als wollten sie sagen: ‚Severus, du wirst nicht jünger, also willst du dich nicht dieses Jahr ändern? Ein wenig netter werden? Vielleicht deine Schüler in Zukunft so behandeln, als wären sie kein Haufen unfähiger Taugenichtse? Vielleicht nicht mehr nur noch schwarz tragen, sondern mal auf pink umsteigen?'"

„Du in pink?!", höre ich Lucius schnauben.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", brumme ich, meine Augen immer noch geschlossen. „Warum glaubt jeder nur, dass ich mich plötzlich ändern wollte, nur weil ich Geburtstag habe? Ich meine, warum sollte ich das gerade heute wollen? Ich hasse diesen Tag."

„Na, da kannst du ja froh sein, dass ich jetzt hier bin, um dich aufzuheitern."

„Ach ja, und wie?", frage ich und öffne schließlich meine Augen. „Ich wüsste nicht, w-"

Ich verstumme.

Ich erstarre.

Ich starre.

„Nicht? Ich wüsste aber etwas." Ein unglaublich selbstzufriedenes Grinsen erscheint auf Lucius' Gesicht.

Nicht dass ich gerade sein Gesicht anstarre.

Es ist mehr der Rest von ihm, von dem ich meine Augen nicht reißen kann.

Lucius liegt auf meinem Bett wie _hingegossen_ – es gibt einfach kein besseres Wort dafür. Er trägt nur einen dunkelgrünen, kurzen, kurzen, _kurzen_ Bademantel, der ihm nur bis halb über die Oberschenkel reicht. Um die Taille hat er eine breite, ebenfalls dunkelgrüne Seidenschleife, und ein passendes Band bindet seine Handgelenke an die Bettpfosten. Sein blondes Haar fällt ihm offen über seine Schultern, und er hat seine nackten Beine elegant übereinandergeschlagen.

„Und, Severus? Gefällt dir dein Geschenk?"

Vielleicht sind Geburtstage doch nicht ganz so schlimm wie ich immer dachte.

* * *

Nochmals alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Schwesterherz! (Ich habe übrigens versucht, Lucius zu überreden, aber Severus hat ihm verboten, für dich zu strippen... Kann man nichts machen.)

Nayru


End file.
